cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lalonia
|connectedresources = }} Standard Nation Info Lalonia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 479 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lalonia work diligently to produce Pigs and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Lalonia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lalonia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lalonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lalonia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. National Details History The Federated Republic of Lalonia was by founded by a group of brave pioneers led by Lyricsbug of the North Shores after enduring months of seemingly endless torture at the hands of the Dictator who ruled what little there was not turned to ruins in the Democratic Republic of Sybir before Sybir fully collapsed. The newly nation-less people roamed around the globe for months on end before finally creating a colony named Port Otmoni in unclaimed territory. As Port Otmoni grew, it drew more and more former Sybirians, though those who were high members of the Dictator's Cabinet were turned away. When Port Otmoni was finally big enough, the residents gathered together into the town hall and drafted the Constitution, Freedom Declaration, and The Otmoni Compact. With the Founders' Trifecta, they claimed the island as their own and named it Lalonia after their oldest known ancestors, the Lalos. Political As a newly formed nation, they went about establishing their rights given by the Founders' Trifecta, which included forming the political structure and monetary system. In the monetary system, they created the Lalon which they gave a similar value to the Sybs before the Sybs crashed. For the Government, they no longer wanted to have power placed in one man, so they created the Council Of Lalonia as the executive branch, which consisted of 9 Consuls elected on a cycle basis of 3 seats per 6 years with elections held every 2 years to replace the next 3 seats and so on, to represent their portion of the the nation. The legislative branch contained the Verbeta Congress, consisting of 36 Verbetiens elected every 4 years on a yearly basis, and the Zetnin High Congress, consisting of 36 Zetninans elected every 6 years on a yearly basis. Finally, for the Judicial branch, they created the Courts of the Terintha, which consisted of 17 Justice Terinthans which are elected and serve until death or retirement. The actual Founders' Trifecta is much too big to go into without being born into the society or taking a four year class on it, which foreign aliens must take before considered full citizens. This my seem on the harsh end, but the Lalonians want to make sure that anyone understand the Founders' Trifecta before they have chance to get in trouble. The Island Nation of Lalonia was divided into 36 provinces, which 1 consul is elected to cover their own 4 provinces, the Verbetiens and Zetninans are elected to cover their 1 province, and the Terinthans are elected by the provinces as a whole. Shortly after the founding of Lalonia, the Lalonians tried to create their own alliance called "The Empire of Superior Nations" which only lasted about a month before leaving that alliance to join "The Anti Commies" but left that alliance as it was the only nation pulling all the weight. Lalonia was in those two alliances for about 69 days before joining "Alpha Omega", which it is at now and recently passed the 400 day mark. The vast majority of Lalonia's growth has occurred since raising the AO flag thanks to the well-established nations of AO by providing tech deals and recently securing a trade circle that saved the nation economically. Economic This is info is currently being reviewed for update and security. Please tune in later.